


Touch of Death

by Andra_Black



Series: Old Works [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, F/M, Grim Reaper Hidan, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andra_Black/pseuds/Andra_Black





	Touch of Death

Eerie whiteness shrouding the jagged bark covered limbs, hiding the murky streams from view as my bare feet sunk into them. I have no memory as to how I ended up here, I simple opened my eyes and here I was; lost in the middle of this dark ghostly forest.

The place itself seemed to be straight out of a haunted story book.

I could see the moonlight glowing off the foggy mist, but there was no accurate white sphere as I looked up at the dark sky. There was nothing.

Just emptiness.

"Hello?" I call out, but no answer except for the dull echo of my own voice, and the faint trickle of small streams running between moss covered pebbles.

Again I try calling out as I wandered aimlessly through the dead forest that seemed as if it had never felt the loving warmth of the sun. Rubbing my arms in attempt to recede the goosebumps I nearly trip over a jutting slanted stone.

It was a tombstone.

Glancing up I realize I had stumbled across an ancient cemetery that appeared to not have been tended to for centuries. The strange thing is; there was a coffin resting atop a pedestal. It's plain, dust layered maple embedded with a simple cross.

It was indeed strange, and a sense of dread filled me at the sight of it.

Taking slow steps towards the coffin, careful to not stagger over anymore tombstones, I was soon standing beside it. And I trembled at what was engraved into the palate placed in front of the pedestal.

It was my own name.

And it looked like it was freshly carved.

No dust layering the fine metal, no cobwebs. In fact, it could've been done just moments ago.

My heart was shuddering wildly, my feet stumbling backwards as I wished for nothing but to distance myself from whatever fate was awaiting me near that coffin.

I could already feel my sanity breaking away. Bit by bit. I nearly forgot how to breathe, even.

However, I froze, my back connecting with something cold and solid, but soft and fleshy. It reminded me of touching a dead body in a morgue.

Turning my head, it was by then I struggled to actually breathe, fear and awe taking over me.

The man was tall, with a lean build and fair skin that was almost pale, the non existent moonlight giving him an eerie glow. Distinctive amethyst eyes looked down at me in silence, giving a faint glimmer that I couldn't quite catch. His hair was a shocking starlight silver, slicked back to reveal the broad shape of his face.

He was breathtakingly beautiful, his paleness blending in the with the colorless clouds floating about like ghosts. An unusual pendant hung against his chest; an upside down triangle melted into a thin metal circle. His long legs clad in plain black cloth that contrasted with his skin.

I didn't notice that I had been staring for a long time, until an icy pale hand touched my cheek, the specter looking man bending down to brush our lips together. His breath felt frigid and draining, like he was slowly seeping away my very life.

A chill ran up my spine as I fell into his spell, my lips moving with his without control, my eyes drooping shut as his equally cold tongue entered my mouth.

All sense of right and wrong left me, allowing his cold touch whisk me away as I felt his icy hands either cup my cheek and slip beneath the flimsy fabric of my shirt, drumming along my spine. Despite the sub zero chill, my body was heating up with a fiery tingle that spread out from my core.

Before I knew it, my back was pressed against the cool maple wood of the fateful death bed, his lean but strong body holding me down as he continued to drown me with his sinful, deathly touch.

My body shivered when his sub zero breath wafted over the warm flesh of my skin, which continued to flush red as his cold lips were dragged along it. My arms hung limply off the sides of the casket, unwilling to resist the touch of sin this specter placed upon me.

A dry moan escaped my numb lips as frozen moistness encased the peaks of my breasts, my loose garment of clothing having been dragged off without my knowledge. His hands left goosebumps along my skin as they traveled down my sides, long fingers tugging the hem of my shorts till they no longer clung to my form, leaving me bare and vulnerable.

Through dropped lids I watched as he lifted up to pull down the black trousers, revealing the fine shaft of his manhood. Oddly enough, I wasn't scared. It was like he had drained away my sanity, and the fear of losing my virginity to such an otherworldly being faded to nothing.

He wasn't gentle, but he wasn't rough, the only pain I felt was the burning of my back rubbing against the wooden casket as he took away the one thing I couldn't get back.

The wanton moans he garnered from me with each thrust grew louder as he went faster, striking an area deep inside that thrummed with energy, spreading warmth throughout my body before pooling within the pit of my stomach.

Before long, I was entering a high cloud nine as the gathered heat coiled together and burst, another sticky warmth filling me as the eerie man released a harsh grunt, the sound deep and rough, but with a hint of silk. The specter pulled out, panting as harshly as I was.

Then I was lifted off the coffin, carried in his strong, lean arms, head resting against his chest, which held no heart beat. I was lowered into something soft and cool, almost cozy, and I could feel the specter's lips softly touching mine, once again seeming to suck away my own life.

I no longer had the strength to keep my eyes open for more than just a mere second, and they fell closed as the lid of the coffin closed over me.

Enveloping me into the cold hands of Death himself.


End file.
